Understanding is an Understatement
by EndlessObsession
Summary: "I don't really understand emotions, but that's why I'm trying to!" Haru flashed a smile at the red haired boy lying next to him, trying to make up for everything that he had done that day and the many times before. Humans were so different from anything this alien had ever encountered before, and fitting in was difficult. He swore he would make it up to Yuki, if anything else.
1. Happiness

_"I don't really understand emotions, but that's why I'm trying to!" Haru flashed a smile at the red haired boy lying next to him, trying to make up for everything that he had done that day and the many times before. Kate going to the hospital, making a mess of the house, and worse of all- breaking his promise about using the water guns on people. _

_He would make it up to Yuki somehow. He would pay more attention to his friends and surroundings than ever before. He would learn the human way of life._

Chapter 1: Happiness

Yuki awoke that morning with a pain in his stomach and a headache fresh on his temples. He sat up and ran his fingers slowly through his hair and sighed. His mind had done a lot of thinking the night before- living with Haru, mastering fishing, and of course the fact that his grandmother was now bed ridden at the hospital. Moving the sheets off of himself, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there a few moments. If he kept stressing over these things, that pressure would return, and in no time he would literally be drowning in his own anxiety. He could practically feel the droplets of water surrounding him already. Just as he was about to lose it once again, his door was flung open.

"Yuuukkii! Yuki! You need to-" the boy sharing the house with him stopped mid-sentence, realizing that the message's receiver was already awake. "- Get up for school…" A hair sticking askew from the rest of his head bounced up and down like a bobber on a fishing line, signaling excitement as Haru walked toward Yuki. The newly awakened boy squinted. His friend's clothes were so colorful they seemed to light up the room with glowing arrays of blue, pink and green. It was too early in the morning for this, but after all, this was Haru.

Wait, no. It really _was_ too early for this. Rubbing his eyes, the brighter haired of the two looked at a nearby calendar. Today was Saturday! When he averted his attention back to Haru, he was surprised to see the pale haired roommate was almost nose-to-nose with him. His instincts sent him jumping back, a small yelp escaping into the air.

"H-Haru! Don't do that!" Yuki shook his head before getting off of the bed. Haru just laughed.

"Also, it's Saturday. No school today." The alien's face became covered in a confused look before looking at the calendar for himself. Realizing that he was wrong, he quickly shoved his palms together in front of himself and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, sorry!" Dropping his palms back to his sides, Haru skipped out of his room while continuously talking aloud to the other boy. He also made sure to cast off his blue school jacket before exiting, leaving it in Yuki's room.

"I guess since we don't have school, wanna go and practice? Y'know," he stopped to throw up his hands in a casting motion, before making the noises of the hook landing into something, then motioning again to show a line being reeled in. "We could practice with the bucket, or in the ocean!" Haru was getting excited now.

Yuki picked up the clothing that had been abandoned on the floor, and lazily trudged out to where his friend was playing a lonely game of charades. Of course he knew what he meant, but wasn't up to the actual activity at the moment. He probably would've stayed in his room and fell back asleep, but it was too loud in their home to even think of doing that now. Defeated, he placed the garment on the couch and walked past it to enter the kitchen.

"Haru, let's just have breakfast for now, ok?" He opened the cabinet and took out various items to his liking. Stopping his little act, the more awake of the two shrugged and skipped into the kitchen. "Okay, Yuki! Whatever you say~!" He twirled and jumped around the small area until deciding to sit on the counter. Impatiently, Haru kicked his legs up and down, humming as he did so. Yuki sighed for the second time this morning. Not even breakfast would get done with him around!

"Uh, Haru," Yuki paused to think of a chore for Haru to do. The alien stopped immediately, all ears. His violet eyes stared at the other boy, eager to please. " You should water the flowers. Yeah, the flowers!" He praised himself internally as he became the only person in the kitchen. With him in the garden, he could at least make food in peace!

Gazing out at all the flowers, Haru couldn't help but grin foolishly. " You're all so pretty!" He shouted, actually expecting them all to respond to his compliment. Today, instead of spraying himself with it, he took the hose and watered every last flower in every last patch. By the time he was finished, Yuki was calling him in for food, so he happily obeyed and went on back inside.

Breakfast didn't last long, surprisingly. Usually, the alien would be so worked up making a conversation that he would forget about the food in front of him. The red haired boy found himself glancing at the other across the table from him every now and then as they both consumed it in peace. Why was he so quiet, all of a sudden?

Letting out a long, contented sigh, Haru pat his stomach.

"Ah, Yuki! That was yummy," he giggled as he hopped up from his chair, picking up the bowl with him. The one being complimented smiled softly before standing up with his bowl as well. Washing dishes had become some kind of entertainment for the paler of the two lately. Yuki found this odd, but welcomed it. Anything that kept that hyper ball of energy occupied was better than nothing!

Haru started to hum again while scrubbing away at the bowls and silver ware. Curious, he pointed out his index finger and placed the plate on top. Amused, he grinned and gave it a push to make the dish spin around. Laughter echoed around the house as it spun round and round. At one point, it became off balance and began to wobble unsteadily. Exasperated gasps flew out of the alien's mouth as the plate flew out of his control.

Fortunately, it happened to plop down right into the sink.

"Phew!" Haru wiped his brow as he returned to washing as usual. Yuki would _not_ of been happy if he had broken something again!

The gray-eyed teen had escaped to his room once again to get changed. As he pulled a fresh shirt over his head, he couldn't help but let the emotions flood back in. He wouldn't be able to live like this forever. Yuki was used to being looked after by someone, not the other way around. Having Haru here was no worse than having a stray puppy that you picked up on the street. It would never listen to you, but one cute look would have you on your knees all over again.

But still, the red head had to admit that he actually did like his company from time to time. Haru had, after all, become his best friend after all these months.

The ringing of a phone snapped him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head, he stumbled out of his room just as a familiar blonde bumped into him. A small squeak was heard from his lips, but nothing more as he held out the phone to Yuki.

"It's for you!" The alien grinned as he lightly pressed it against the human's chest. The socially awkward teen blushed just a bit at that.

"N-No need to be so polite about it!" Grabbing the phone, he turned away and leaned against the doorframe, pushing hairs out of his face with his other hand. Haru stood in the hallway a few steps away, watching him curiously. All he heard and saw were numerous nods along with him saying "ok". Suddenly, a genuine smile spread from ear to ear on Yuki's face.

"O-Okay! Thanks so much!" With a beep, the call ended, but Haru's curiosity only grew. Just as he was about to question what the conversation was about, two hands came crashing down onto his shoulders. Soon enough, a face covered with all kinds of emotion filled his vision too.

"Haru, Kate's alright! She's being discharged from the hospital today!" The excitement was contagious, and the shorter boy caught on immediately. Both of them wallowed in their happiness for a bit before deciding to head over there to get her. They figured they could just get a taxi, or even an ambulance to drive them back afterward. It wasn't too far of a walk, but it felt like a century as they went on their way.

It had already been more than fifteen minutes of sitting in the waiting room when Haru began to get impatient once again. His cheeks puffed out in irritation and his feet kicked up and down in front and underneath his chair in restlessness. The only thing keeping him from moving about was the occasional strict glance from his best friend sitting next to him. This hyper ball of energy was threatening to hurl itself into motion again.

Just then, Yuki was called up to fill out some papers and answer a few questions. Looking at the pale-haired boy again, he motioned with his index finger and pointed to the ground as if to say "Stay!". Although Haru nodded, he had no intentions of keeping that promise. As soon as the red head turned away, the alien snuck his way out of the room as quietly as he could. First things first, he needed to be refreshed. He was feeling a little dry, since he was literally a fish out of water.

For several minutes, Haru walked around the hospital, hoping that somewhere along the way he would find at least a water fountain. Suddenly, a cart wheeled past him, a small package wrapped in cloth sitting on top securely. The violet-eyed explorer found himself staring as they went past. Naturally, he decided to follow them.

What he found at the end of that journey was the Nursery section of the hospital. He also figured out that that "package" was actually a newborn human baby. This aspect of humans had always fascinated the alien. How humans could somehow be born, put on age, and then die completely different than how they were when brought into the world. Finally spotting a water fountain, he let the liquid run over his fingers and dabbed it lightly on his face, sighing contently. Yes, much better!

"Excuse me sweetie, are you lost?" A kind voice asked from just behind the pondering boy. Turning around, a concerned nurse stood in front of him.

" Yep! That's ok, though. I'm just taking a walk!" The positive attitude brought a smile to her lips.

"Well, if you need anything, I'm here." She was about to walk away when Haru found his hand reaching out to her shoulder. Tapping her carefully, he waited for her attention before ushering her over to where the babies were.

"Actually, I do have a question! These," he paused to gesture to the newborns again. "Where do they come from? I know for sure that they're_not_ from space!"

Taken aback for a moment, she laughed a bit before turning her gaze back to him. With that, she explained the answer to his question, in terms of which he'd understand of course.

Yuki groaned in frustration. Couldn't he _ever_ stay still? Kate put her hand on his shoulder and began to speak.

"You shouldn't get so upset over little things. Today is a good day," she said wisely. This made the teen sigh. She was right, as usual. Just as he looked back up from sighing, he spotted the subject of interest walking back towards them.

"I found you! Hi Kate!" Haru laughed in excitement and practically bounced over to them. Kate bowed in greeting, and so did Haru. Yuki cracked a smile and scruffed up Haru's hair playfully. A weird gesture, even for him, but he figured he should lighten up. This earned another laugh from the alien. Thankfully the hospital was kind enough to lend a car for a quick ride home. So, together, they left.

When they got home, they simply sat around and talked. Occasionally they would play games or watch TV, but mostly they just conversed. Yuki's face seemed to glow with bliss, a permanent grin plastered onto his face. Finally, they were as close as they would be to a family again. The blond noticed this, and pretty soon he found himself mimicking him without knowing.

A warm feeling spread from his chest to every inch of his body, and it didn't go away even as he fell asleep that night. The combination of everything that day had just put him in the greatest of moods, and he couldn't help but accept it. What really pushed it over the edge was seeing how truly grateful and overjoyed his red headed friend was. He wished Yuki would be like that all the time, never frowning or feeling "bad", as he would say.

As he drifted off into slumber, a single word echoed through his mind. It must've come up long ago when he would research humans and emotions, but now he finally understood what it was.

Happiness.


	2. Sadness

Chapter 2: Sadness

Time skip: 1 month

It had only been just over a month since Kate was brought back, but yet the atmosphere in the house had lifted and had become more peaceful than it ever was before. Much to Haru's satisfaction, Yuki continued to be himself again- always smiling. He woke up earlier, and went to bed later. The positive influence of what had happened lately had really supplied him with some much-needed energy, it seemed. The teen even found himself acting kinder towards the fellow alien, accepting his mistakes and finding out more about him. In return, Haru gave answers and spent hours on end just spending time with him.

"Ok, Haru, I just need you take Yuki out somewhere so I can set up the decorations," Grandma Kate spoke quietly to the blond, hand cupped beside her mouth. The younger of the two could barely contain himself, and his answers came out in short high pitched bursts. Today was Yuki's birthday, and they both wanted it to be his best ever!

He spent just a moment pondering before snapping his fingers.

"Hey, we can go out fishing again! That'd give you some time!" Kate smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that'd be perfect!"

"Um, what are you two talkin' about?"

Both of the accomplices instantly jumped away from each other, two deer in the headlights. The alien piped up first.

"Oh, that the flowers are blooming really well this month!" He added a little laugh to the end of the sentence to make it believable. Surprisingly, the red head took the bait. Rolling his eyes, he smiled.

"It seems all you talk about is flowers, nowadays," looking up, he found a pair of violet eyes staring right back at him. Both of the boys fell silent. It was happening again. Haru getting all quiet whenever the other teen would look at him. What was going on?

Slowly, a grin formed on their faces. The silence was killing them. Soon enough, they burst out laughing.

"You're silly!" The blond giggled and pointed at the boy. Yuki blushed lightly and awkwardly brought his hand to the back of his own neck. To the human's relief, Haru skipped over to the window and looked out.

"It's a nice day today," he paused to look over his shoulder. "How about we go fishing? It's been a while!" His eyes flickered in Kate's direction, as if to say "It's going to work".

He was right, it had been a while. Removing his hand from his neck, he crossed his arms.

"Hm, you're right. Sure, that sounds fine to me!"

With that, the two were off, and the grandma proceeded to make the preparations.

Everything was going fine with fishing until Haru decided to act as childish as always. The line had just snapped from the strength of one of the sea bass, and Yuki was putting in a new one along with a hook. As he reached for a lure, the blond grabbed it quickly and stuck the tail end in his mouth, leaving it dangling from his lips.

" H-Haru! Give that back now! You're gonna hurt yourself," standing up, he reached out to grab it. However, the other boy had different plans.

"No!" He yelled as he danced around the dock, avoiding Yuki's constant attempts to grab it. Every failed attempt made his face more red with frustration.

"I said give it back!"

"Hmph," Haru stopped and gave him a playful look.

"You'll have to act like me to get it back!" Teasingly, he brought his hands up to his cheeks and mimicked the gills of a fish before continuing to move around.

"What?" The one being teased couldn't help but vocalize his confusion. What did he by mean act like him? Quitting the chase for a few moments, he tried to think of a possible answer.

Fish. What do fish do with lures? They use their mouths to attach onto it as if it were the real thing.

Yuki's face was dusted with red again, but for a different reason upon the realization. He'd have to grab the other end of it with his own lips to get Haru to give it back. That would involve his face being incredibly close to the other's.

_Not good, not good._

It took a few minutes of mental spazzing and twitching for him to finally face Haru again, who was now calmly sitting at the edge of the dock. Taking a deep breath, he quietly walked over and sat down next to him, his legs hanging off the side. Tapping his shoulder, the red head nearly lost it when the other looked over. Imagining those violet eyes any closer to his own made him nervous. It was just pure anticipation now.

"Ok, Haru. I know what you want me to do, but no tricks, all right?"

Still with the lure securely fastened between his lips, he tilted his head innocently. He pondered what tricks Yuki was talking about, but nodded anyway.

Leaning over, the teen began to blush profusely. As soon as he got a grip of the other end of the lure, his gray eyes immediately squeezed shut. The alien found his embarrassment pretty funny, thus resulting in the hooked device to be released from his mouth after he began to smile.

The elderly woman continued decorating, soon realizing she needed to get to a higher area to hang a banner. Getting a stepladder out, she carefully opened it and set it on the ground. She tested its steadiness before stepping up on it. As she began to pin it up, she didn't notice how much her body was leaning toward the wall and away from the ladder. At one point, her foot moved forward in an attempt to move closer, but of course she couldn't walk on air.

This threw the ladder off balance, and it proceeded to tip over. A gasp was heard as Kate fell, and then a thump as her head and body met the floor.

Since Yuki didn't have a very firm grip on it from the shaking, it slipped out from him as well and fell down to the wooden boards with a small clank. The noise startled the awkward teen, causing his eyes to fly open. He was even more startled to find Haru's face still extremely close to his. Jumping away as he always did when his friend was mischievous, he looked away and frowned.

"I said no tricks!"

Haru objected, him being the one confused this time.

"Yuki, I didn't do anything! Honest!"

Still frowning, he slowly lifted his head again and glanced at the blond. Slowly, he grabbed the lure and stood back up. Taking a hold of the line, he finished up the job and sighed.

"Look, let's just fish ok?" Just as he got in position to cast, thunder rumbled across the sky. A small droplet of rain plopped down on Haru's nose, making him sneeze. Yuki cursed quietly to himself.

"I guess we won't actually be fishing today." More rain pelted down as the two ran down the pathway and back to the main road. Haru wanted to stay out in all of the falling water even longer, but the red head wouldn't let him.

They were soaked to the skin by the time they got back to the house. Their normally white shirts were now totally see-through and drenched. Both of them even ringed out their hair at the doorstep. Knocking on the door, Yuki thought it strange that he wasn't answered almost immediately.

"Hm. Maybe she can't hear us." Making sure the blond followed him, they both went around to the side of the house to one of the windows. Wiping some of the water off of the glass, he cupped his hands around his eyes and peered in closely.

"No, Yuki!" Shoving his way between the other teen, the alien made sure that Yuki could not see the surprise waiting inside.

"You can't see inside yet!"

For the second time that day, the red head became infuriated with Haru. It seemed even all this time of peace couldn't keep the familiar annoyance from coming back.

"Haru!" Grabbing him by his shoulders, he forcibly moved the boy to the side. The one being moved gasped. His friend had never been that rough with him before.

Taking a peek again, he concentrated harder on what was inside. Streamers were hanging around the room, and a big cake sat upon the table quietly. A smile started to creep up his cheeks until he noticed that a banner was half-hanging half-falling from where it was hung. Finding this odd, he focused harder on this area until he noticed something else.

Kate was lying on the floor beneath the banner. He couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not, but it didn't matter. His grandmother wasn't known for spontaneously taking naps on the carpet.

This time, Yuki was the one gasping in shock.

"Grandma…!" Turning away from the window, he frantically looked around for something to break the window with. Haru was also the one confused, now.

Spotting a shovel in the garden, he wasted no time in getting a hold of it and breaking the window open. The glass shattered and spread itself all around the two. The red head would've cautioned his friend about watching out for it, but he blindly dove through the opening and into the house instead. Hitting the carpet, he rolled once and shook his head before getting back up to his feet.

Haru was just making his way through the new entrance carefully when he heard a loud screech come from Yuki's direction.

"O-Oh God! No… Grandma!" He also heard him ramble on words of complete shock and disbelief. Finally getting inside, he wandered over to where he was.

"No Haru don't look!" A clammy hand clamped onto the blond's face, covering his innocent eyes.

"J-Just go to my r-room please!" Noticing he was stuttering more than usual, he decided to do what he said. Something bad must've happened and he didn't want to add extra stress to the teenager by disobeying him. Through the door, he heard his friend dialing a phone and talking very quickly. Haru realized that this was certainly not the surprise he was planning for him to find.

Yuki was completely and utterly flustered beyond repair at this point.

Multiple people soon entered the house, kicking the front door open. Many voices flooded the once quiet house, Yuki's being one of them. He was getting into hysterics, and that was just before it was announced that Kate had indeed passed away.

The body was taken out by a stretcher, her wrinkled yet once youthful face now hidden underneath a sheet. Both boys had fallen silent as the last of the people left. It was a few moments before the human of the two joined the other inside the room. As Haru said his friend's name as he usually did, the red head cut him off.

"She's _gone_, Haru. Forever." The last word was choked out, his throat beginning to constrict from grief. He sat himself down next to Haru on the bed, not yet ready to actual make eye contact. Sniffling, he tried to speak again.

"K-Kate isn't coming back. She's dead. D-Do you understand?" His body was shaking, tears now bubbling to the surface.

"Yuki…I do understand." Pausing, he thought of something that the grandma had mentioned to him before. Something she said was important to remember.

"Don't be sad! Everyone dies someday! We just have to make sure they bloom beautifully before they do!"

Suddenly, the saddened grandson turned and intimidating closed in on Haru.

"I _knew_ you wouldn't get it, as always! This is my fault! If we had stayed instead of going out none of this would've ever happened!" It was hard to express his anger when his speech was spotted with hiccups and shaking breaths. Before he knew it, his will to keep himself steady totally failed, resulting in his body falling limp and into his friend's arms.

The alien jumped a little before putting his arms around the unstable boy. Haru could feel his chest heave with each sniffle and sob Yuki let out. All that could be helped right now was to help him feel comfortable. The crying was inevitable.

Rubbing his hand up and down the boy's back in comfort, he felt an unpleasant heaviness tug at his heart. It seemed to weigh it down into a pool of gloom and uncertainty as his mind whirled just as Yuki's probably was at that very moment. At the same time, it felt as if all those pieces of glass from earlier had now pierced right through it. This new feeling was something that the alien did not like at all.

Sadness.


	3. Anger

Sooo someone asked me if this fic took place either during the show or after the ending of it, so I guess I'll answer that now! This takes place after, but it's a somewhat timeline where Kate had never come home that day. That explains why Yuki knew Haru was a fish in the last chapter with the lure.

Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 3: Anger

It had been three days already, to both of their disbelief. Yuki had stopped crying, but he would spring a leak soon enough. Even more odd, the funeral had already played out its course.

That was the first time Haru ever had to wear black. The first time he had to see flowers used in something so tragic.

The phone seemed to ring every minute these days, the red head always answering them. All Haru knew about the calls was that one of them was Akira, and that he apparently was offering to help with keeping their house since no one was there to pay. Yuki accepted it with much gratitude, but yet a smile refused to come out from hiding.

Not only that, but the bottom of his eyes had begun to get darker from not sleeping. The alien remembered it being referred to as "bags". Well, as they weighed down his friend's normally hopeful eyes, it brought down his spirits too. Again, Haru missed the red head's old self.

Most of the flowers in the garden had begun to wilt. A combination of negative energy, and the absence of its true owner seemed to make them cry as the water was sucked dry from their petals. The blond tried the best he could, but it seemed the more he cared for them, the more they dissolved at his loving touch.

Sounded like someone else he knew.

Night came quick today. The day swept through and vanished out of site before either of them knew what hit them. Although the saddened grandson was still out of it, he agreed to whip up some dinner. He knew Haru was hungry, and his stomach seemed to bite through his skin at the thought of some home cooked food. Fish was all they had from going to the docks so much, so fish it was. Taking out a pan and other ingredients, he started to fry and cook it. The other boy in the house stood and watched from a distance before building up his courage.

He tip toed closer until he was practically standing right next to him. They stood quietly for a while, Yuki's mind focused on cooking it just right. However, his thoughts were interrupted when the alien decided to talk.

"I'm so happy you're cooking! You must be feeling better!"

The red head said nothing. No, he was not feeling better. Haru fiddled with his hands behind his back awkwardly as only the sound of oil sputtering gave him a reply. After a few more moments, the 'cook' stepped away to grab something to continue. Violet eyes looked at the frying food curiously before reaching out slowly.

"Can I try? I've never coo-OW! AH!" His arm snapped away quickly at the sensation. Hot grease had bubbled up and popped, spreading itself across his fingers. It burned red hot against his pale skin as he grimaced in pain.

Yuki peeked up from what he was doing at the squeal, and his eyes widened when he put the pieces together. Grabbing Haru's wrist firmly, he raised it high as he brought himself closer to him.

"What are you doing!? Are you stupid?" Harshly, he threw it back down, letting it unpleasantly swing back and forth into place.

"Just get out of the kitchen! You always do this to me when I try to cook!"

At first, the alien thought Yuki would be worried about such a thing as his best friend getting hurt. Yet, as his hand burned, so did the other's eyes. It burned something he had never seen in him before. It scared him. Backing away slightly, he cradled his hand protectively.

"Y-Yuki… I was just trying to help!" Haru paused for a moment as something other than hunger began to rise in his stomach. It almost made him sick, but it ended up making him frown. No, he'd have to stand up for himself sometime too!

Of course the other teen didn't notice the frown, since he had turned his attention back to a different fish. Stepping forward again, the blond gritted his teeth.

"No! I'm staying in the kitchen! Yuki can't tell Haru what to do just because he's sad!"

In an instant, the spatula flew from Yuki's hand as they found a firm grip on his 'friend's' shoulders, sending the one being grabbed to stumble back a bit. The face Yuki was making was more terrifying than any face he made when he was nervous. Menacing, even.

"I'm not sad, ok? I just need some space! CAN YOU GIVE ME SOME SPACE, HARU? GOD, YOU'RE SUCH A NUISANCE. YOU NEVER LEAVE ME-" shoving the smaller boy back some more, he continued.

"-ALONE!" The space between the heated up more than the now burning dinner sitting atop the stove. The blond squeaked as his hip hit the counter at an angle, sending a sharp pain up his torso. At least it distracted him from his hand. Still, a tear found its way down his cheek. That sudden burst of unknown emotion he felt before had now drained into one he already knew.

"B-But Yuki… I know you're sad! Losing someone can be hard!" The hot tempered boy snatched up the other's shirt collar and drew him closer.

"What the _hell_ do you know about losing someone? You're just an alien! Don't lecture me about human things I already know, Haru." Letting go, he looked away in disgust.

"I know Kate! She's a someone!"

"Was a someone. WAS."

"Yuki…You're scaring me…"

Yuki's face darkened even more as a deep frown carved itself into his face.

"If I scare you so much, then just leave. Go. You invited yourself _in_, you can invite yourself _OUT_." He pointed his hand toward the door.

Shocked, he just stared. How was this happening? It was like the cohesive bond that had kept things right all this time had just been peeled apart. Or rather, Kate was taken out of the equation.

Sniffling, he felt like there really was no other choice. If it meant Yuki not giving him that face again, then he'd take it. He'd leave. To where, he didn't know yet. He couldn't bring himself to summon his ship, so he quietly wandered out the door and onto the streets. The other teen, as usual, said nothing. His mind was running at a thousand miles an hour right now, his feelings mashing together into one big mess of confusion. At the moment though, he felt relieved.

After a little while, Haru found himself sitting out at the docks. This time, alone. He rolled a small pebble around in his hand and sighed. He was hungry and cold, not to mention shooken up. How could Yuki say those things? They had lived together for more than a year. He thought humans were basically friends at that point. Friends didn't do things like this.

People who were more than friends didn't do this, either.

His heart ached as streams flowed from his eyes again. Shivering, he wiped his face clean. No, this emotion wasn't exactly how he was feeling at the moment. It needed to be twisted a bit, as roughly wound as how he was shoved against that counter. His hand encased the stone in a fist. That recent emotion was returning, making him feel warm against the windy night. Millions more questions and accusations fueled it.

_Yuki doesn't care about me, even if I care about him. Coming to Earth was the wrong decision. How could he trick me like this? I guess all humans really are the same._

His muscles tensed, irritating the burn. Haru threw the rock into the water with as much force as he could to try to drive this feeling away, but to no prevail. Palms reaching up to the top of his head, he rested them against his hair as his mind spun some more.

_I don't need Yuki! He's mean! He's not a friend! I'm so stupid for staying here!_

Pushing his hands violently against his skull, he dug his nails into himself and tore out pieces of his hair. His body shook as he muttered to himself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Blond locks fell with each rushed whisper. They fell faster as he quickened the pace of the words.

"STUPID!" With one last shout, he stopped and lowered his hands back down and took a deep breath.

His insides sizzled with adrenaline as his heart beat faster. Even his now scarred fingertips scratched at the wood of the dock with newly added strength. This feeling, it was like being possessed, blind to your own actions. The definition of it didn't come to the boy until a few hours later into the night.

Anger.


	4. Guilt

I feel like each chapter just gets shorter and shorter. Sorry about that. ;^;

* * *

Chapter 4: Guilt

Sun began to peak its way into morning, yet the poor boy's eyes had refused to close the entire night. He blinked them weakly against the light. He felt like a vampire instead of an alien at this point, not including his fit the hours before. Something tickled his fingers, making him jump slightly. Looking down slowly, he found himself staring right at a flower, of all things. It must've woven itself through the wooden boards and into the fresh air. How odd. It must've taken a while for it to feel at home.

Seems like him and the flower had some things in common.

Yuki grumbled as he drowsily opened his gray eyes and lightly kicked his sheets off of himself. He then groaned and brought his palm to his forehead. He hadn't had a headache this bad since the morning of the day that Kate came home. Of course, he didn't want to recall happy days just yet. Pushing red hairs out of his face, he attempted to recall what had happened last night. A fight. A fight had happened between him and Haru. A sudden jolt of anxiety hit him as he jumped out of bed and tripped over himself to get to the kitchen. It was coming back to him now.

The pan. The burnt dinner. The grease. The screaming. It all felt like punches to his soul as the memories came back in blurs. Usually this only happened when he was seriously thinking about something before bed, but it wasn't the case this time. He bent over, one hand on his stomach, the other on his forehead once again. This was making him sick. He could practically smell the burning flesh.

Suddenly, an image flashed in his mind's eye. It was Haru, but not the Haru he knew. He looked absolutely terrified and confused, even in pain. The blond backed away from him as it faded to black. Another image of the doc flashed before he snapped back to reality.

"Haru!" Yuki quickly checked every room, every nook and cranny before grabbing a jacket that hung by the front door. Slinging it over his shoulder, he bolted out the door. He knew where he was now, and he wasn't going to let him be alone any longer.

The lone boy plucked the little flower out from the scuffed up flooring and twirled it between his fingers tips. Eyes half closed, he watched it spin for a few moments before lifting his other hand and detaching a petal and letting it fly with the wind and into the water.

"He loves me," he paused to fling off another petal. "He loves me not."

A slight smile pulled at his lips. "He loves me!"

Soon it was replaced by a scowl. "He loves me not."

More petals fell as the words also fell from his mouth. The process continued on repeat for a few moments until all but two were left. Haru gasped in anticipation.

"He loves me not." Now, he knew the outcome. Excitedly, he plucked the last one and flung it up in the air.

"He… He loves me! He does!" Giggles broke in between words as he stood up and flailed around with a sudden burst of endorphins. Turning around, he held the stem close to his chest and took a deep breath.

"Kate! Yuki really does love me! Kate he-" Haru stopped as his breath caught in his throat. Sad violet eyes were revealed as he opened them again. No, Kate was gone. She wasn't here to share in his joy anymore. What was he doing?

A choked sob escaped his lips like a small explosion, along with some after quakes that shook his entire body. The remains of the flower fell from his hands as he brought them up to cover his face.

Lungs screaming inside his compressor of a chest, the red head kept running. Kept rushing, kept sprinting. What if he was kidnapped? What if he starved?

What if he left for good?

He surged forward, teeth gritted between firm jaws. The jacket he held before was now wrapped around his waist. A girly fashion, but a more convenient one. Yuki nearly stopped in his tracks when he heard hysterical shouting coming from the docs. That was, until he actually spotted the person he was looking for. His eyes must've become the size of the moon, because now he felt this even stronger gravitational pull between the two of them, causing him to move even faster. Haru was his Earth, his sun, and this teenager was the moon that followed not too far behind.

He screamed Haru's name, but no response. He was still too far away, but close enough to see how upset he was. His hands were on his face, and that was never a good sign. Chest continuing to burn, he wouldn't let himself stop. He panted and sweat, and although his head was still aching, he knew his heart would not as soon as he cleared up all of this.

As soon as his foot hit the wooden floorboard, he screamed out again.

"Haru!"

The one being called gasped and pulled his face out of his hands, a last tear slipping down. Yuki? Was it true? The flower…it couldn't of actually predicted this.

The red head called out again before stumbling over himself and smacking into Haru. He slowed down just in time to wrap his arms around him and pull him into a deep embrace. Even if he felt like his lung would pop out of him any moment, and he was panting his heart out from the sudden exercise, he was relieved. The alien simply stood in the sudden hug, unsure of what to do. He had no idea what to feel at this point, so he stayed silent for the moment. That was until Yuki pulled away to actually look at him.

This time, it was Haru that had bags under his eyes. Haru who was the one with the frazzled hair and tired eyes. It was like the two had completely switched emotional standpoints in the past 24 hours.

"Haru… I'm so sorry. Whatever I did, I… I didn't mean it, ok?"

The sincerity in his gray eyes sparked something in the other boy. Suddenly, he felt horrible for all the bad things he said about Yuki the night before. He was sure the other teen felt horrible about everything too. Denying his apology would only lead to more fighting, so why bother. Hugging him tightly, Haru buried his head into the nook between Yuki's neck and his shoulder and sobbed lightly.

The human jumped, but almost instinctively hugged him back again as he felt his shirt begin to dampen. The tension his mesucles relaxed, and the two stood their a while just surrounded by each other.

Soon enough, Yuki decided that they needed to go home. Haru really needed his sleep, and who was he to deny that from him. Tapping him lightly, he waited for his attention.

Nothing.

"Um…Haru?"

A groan was heard from the blond as he shifted his head on his shoulder. He was sleeping! He had fallen asleep!

He furrowed his brow in disbelief and sighed. Looked like the manual labor wasn't over yet. Lifting him up, he proceeded to carry him back to the house piggy back style. The alien's head lay comfortably on his shoulder, eyes closed and fast asleep. Yuki swore he thought he heard him muttering things like "He really does" and "It's true" in his slumber, but he shrugged it off. Probably just a dream or something.

As he layed him down in his room and put water in his basin, he caught himself staring at the sleeping boy. So peaceful, and somehow alluring. This was the boy he knew. Never again would he want to see that terrified and confused shell of an alien he had gotten to know. A shell of the friend that he had ended up-

The red head's cheeks soon matched the color of his hair. Was he really? Bringing himself to even think the words made him flustered. Guessing that was a sign, he allowed himself to think it while quickly exiting the room.

Not only did he care about him deeply, but in fact he had finally fallen in what he believed to be love with Haru. This was going to be one roller coaster of a life if he pursued this.

As Haru continued to melt away into sleep, he recalled that heavy feeling he experienced earlier. It was a nagging, annoying and intimidating weight that weighed down on his chest. It practically felt like it was gagging apologies right out of his own throat. He was thankful he wasn't going through it anymore, since he had found the cure in Yuki. However, he knew what it was now.

Guilt.


	5. Lust

Hey guys! Sorry for the kinda long wait for this chapter. I've been pretty busy. :c However, I made it a little longer than the last few, so yay? Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Lust

It seemed all Yuki thought about was Haru. All his motives seemed to somehow lead back to that carefree alien, and most of the things he questioned in his head involved him. His chest constantly felt heavy. Every time he saw Haru, it throbbed as well. Ever since that apology and hug at the docks, Yuki had gone through a tough realization that he should've noticed all along.

This teen was definitely in love.

How could he not be? This boy had showed up in his life when he needed a friend the most, and had pushed him out of his comfort zone enough to finally make other friends and do things he never thought he would. He was helping to fill the hole that had been left by Kate's death. The blonde opened up new doors for him, and now he all he wants is to repay him. Although, the wish for speaking to be easier was an even bigger problem at the moment. Bringing himself to admit any of this to Haru scared the ever-living crap out of him. Yuki never was good with words.

After a few days, everything seemed to be going well. Yuki still clung to a bit of that sadness, but it was a much lighter load on his shoulders than it was before. The house was being paid for and Haru was safe inside it, so he tried his best not to stress too much. The blonde had also been less hyper as of late, more at ease and at peace with everything. Watering the garden every morning, he made absolutely sure that no more of his precious flowers wilted. This time, his efforts were working on more than just the plants.

All day Haru had his eyes glued to the television screen. Kate had multiple soap operas recorded and saved in it's depths, and once the alien found them, he couldn't stop watching. They intrigued him, and also gave him first hand exposure to human situations and common conversations. It wouldn't hurt to study them in this way. Setting himself down on the couch, the red head stared at the TV for a moment before glancing at his friend.

"Uh…Haru? Are you watching soap operas?" He furrowed his brow. Haru only smiled, eyes still on the drama at hand.

"Yep! They're really fun to watch!" Bringing his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and wiggled his toes. Yuki turned back to the show.

"You…like watching these?"

"Mhm! They're helping me too! I feel more human already!" The blond added a small giggle to finish off the statement. The other teen just shook his head in both amusement and incredulousness. Pulling out his phone, he began to search the interwebs as he usually did. Sometimes out of curiosity, sometimes out of boredom. After a little while, though, some specific noises snapped his head out of his phone-induced trance and led his attention straight back to the TV. What he saw on it led his face to quickly cover itself in a shade of blush.

Two individuals were on the screen kissing each other deeply, feeling up on each other, basically everything as far as sensuality can go before the bed. Light moans were muffled between them, which made Yuki's sensitive ears start to pound with anticipation. The blush started to make its way to them, too. Strangest thing was, Haru seemed unfazed by everything going on. Again, Yuki couldn't believe it!

"H-Haru, turn that off. This is for grown-ups." Usually, the word "grown-up" would do the trick, but not this time. Gazing back at Yuki, his eyes were still wide from paying such close attention.

"Why? I saw them do this last week too!" The reply made the red head's stomach drop. How could he sit and calmly watch such things? Huffing, Haru's cheeks puffed out.

"They're 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' too, so it's ok! Me and Yuki could even do this too! You're a boy and my friend!"

If Yuki was sipping a drink at that moment, it would've been spewed from his mouth like a waterfall. All over the couch. All over Haru. All over himself as well. Did…he really just say that? This was certainly not helping with his anxiety over his own feelings! During his momentary expression of shock, the alien lurched forward to attempt to close the distance between them. Yuki came to his senses just in time, practically rolling off the couch.

"HARU. NO. WE C-CANNOT DO… THAT." Waving his arms in a way that clearly said "no", his blush only increased as he began to sweat. Why did these things always happen to him?

"But…Yuki," Haru plopped himself down on the floor next to him, that silly pout still present. "It would help me!" The eager alien leaned forward again, while the other leaned back.

"Haru, no." This teen was already more hormonal than he should be, and this was making his lower regions gain interest in the situation. That look Haru was giving him… It sent many mixed signals.

_I need this._

_I'm curious and want to know!_

_Humans do this right?_

One that caught his eye the most was the slight spark of "I need you" in those violet irises.

Again, more noises came from the still playing soap opera. The two people had shifted their positions and were now on a nearby couch; One hovering, one laying beneath them. With that, a shift in temperature between the two people not on screen occurred too. The blonde's mouth hung open slightly in awe as he eyeballed the act. The fingers of a certain embarrassed and desperate boy stretched out and struggled to grab a hold of the remote. If he could just turn it off, all of this would stop. Unfortunately, a pale hand slammed down over his, demolishing his hopes.

Haru repositioned himself. All Yuki felt at first was the extreme weight on his hands for a few seconds from the other pair of the same appendages. Looking up slowly, he was horrified to see his friend had crawled right over him and mimicked the actors on the television.

The tension was as thick as the lump in the red head's throat, refusing to be swallowed down. Actually, Yuki decided it probably wasn't the best to even think of the word "swallowing" right now. Oh god, he did it again. His pants started to become very uncomfortable. The continuous symphony of erotic fantasies from the show did not help any.

"Yuki…" Pink lips parted slightly, just enough to let that single name squeeze out from between them. Haru's heart was beating faster than usual, and he could tell that his friend's was too. His hands trembled slightly. Suddenly, curiosity wasn't the only thing that drove him to do this. An irresistible urge to touch and to be touched bubbled up inside him and threatened to pop.

As soon as the sound of his name hit his still sensitive ears, he swore he was losing it. That demonic face that always came up at the worst times was slowly but surely coming out from hiding. His own lips twitched at the sight of the other's which should've had a sign with "open for business" right on top. This was getting out of hand. Speaking of hands, his had to be coated with sweat right now. Suddenly, Haru began to bend his head down toward his own. No, no, NO.

Yuki could deny all he wanted, but his own head found itself going up to meet the other's halfway. Their eyes were closing. The heat was built to capacity. The human's lower parts seemed to be at capacity, as well. The moment was right, just a bit more…

A commercial blared from loud speakers. Surprised, the two of them bonked heads and fell away from each other. Both of them squeaked in pain as they hit the floor. Only a few moments went by before the human sat up, getting up to his feet as quickly as he could. He managed to sprint away and into his room before Haru opened his eyes again. This was just too embarrassing.

Rubbing his forehead, the alien opened his eyes and blinked, disappointed to see his favorite human was gone. Dusting himself off and sighing, he stood up and walked outside to the garden. The fresh air was what he needed right now after all that.

What just happened?

Haru was so horribly confused. That feeling that sent itself through him in waves, he thought long and hard about what it was. Trying to act it out for himself, he glided his tongue over his lips. Yes, it was almost like a craving. Something he wanted. Something he needed. It made his fingers tingle and his stomach do cartwheels. Using his tongue as a model again, he stuck it out in a scowl. It was a common disgusted face he used. This emotion felt… almost dirty. Yet, he really liked it at the same time.

It had a "luh-" sound to it. Index finger tapping against his chin, he pondered. Love was the first thing that popped up. Grinning, he hugged himself. It had to be love, right? Didn't lovers do those kind of things? Yet… from all the things he had heard about it, wasn't it more luxurious than just a tingling sensation that set your skin ablaze? Wasn't it supposed to be heavy, yet light? Make you sick to your stomach yet as happy as a little kid getting that special "thing" they always wanted? Make your heart sing the notes that your own vocal chords could not?

Haru groaned in frustration. No, this wasn't love. Not yet. But still, it had a "luh" sound. It had to!

"Lu…." He was stopped mid-sentence as a huge, rubber covered hand crammed itself over his mouth. Eye shooting open, he tried to scream, but it was muffled anyway. Another arm slinked itself around him and held him forcefully.

"It's your lucky day, alien!"

The blonde continued to struggle, but his thoughts still ran rampant, looking for an answer.

_No, it's not lucky, stupid!_

"Yeah, we've been bored for a while. We're gonna love having you at head quarters!"

_Didn't I just say it wasn't love?_

A damp rag was shoved into his mouth. The repulsively strong fragrance smothered his nostrils and other senses as they sent his body into shock, and soon after unconsciousness. However, he had seen a situation like this before on one of those shows he had become so addicted to on the TV. A girl was out after dark, a man grabbed her, stuffed something in her mouth, and dragged her away.

What was it that episode was called again? Oh, right.

Lust.


End file.
